Episode 4 (One Piece Hunters)
Story A little boy appears and asks Sorji: "Could you please help me? My grandmother is getting attacked by bad men!" and Sorji does what he has to do, he apologizes. Keno says: "Yes, little boy, we will do that, even when I want to kill Yonko rather than helping little boys." and then they go. His grandma gets attacked by exactly 4 pirates. Keno: "Sorji, you take them two, and I the other two. Go!" and they attack. Keno battles with his two swords and Sorji... apologizes. Sorji takes a stick and slaps it on the head on the pirate. "Good job, Sorji!" is what Keno and the little boy are saying now. Then he knocks the other one at the tree and steals it money. "Thank you, thank you!" and the grandmother is saved. Sorji apologizes and asks:"Where is the harbor?" "At the end of the street. You two are pirates? What's da name of ya crew?" is what the boy says. Then Sorji and Keno say: "Our name is the Umb Diidots Crew!!" and at the afternoon they go back to their little ship and take course to the next island. Sorji starts to sing a song: "Sea, sea, is everything I can see, yes, I can sea the see I see! Can I see the sea, see the sea? The sea is seeing me!" and Keno is upset: "Stop with that!" And what does Sorji now? Yes, he says "Okay." instead of apologizing. Then a girl appears on the ship. "I am Wakii and will steal your berries!". Keno: "Wakii, why not Nakii? Ha, ha! And also, we have NOTHING." "Well, than I will steal our lifes!" "Why should you?" "Okay, your clothes!" "Are we stronger?" "I think yes..." "Then we would steal yours before you can start." "Oh, then I will go back to the...". Sorji apologizes. Keno says: "We can bring you to the place you want to get to, we've got this little boat. But you have to join our crew for at least 2 months!" and Sorji: "I want to apologize, but why should I?" and then Wakii says: "Well, I'm a navigator. I can help you getting into the Grand Line. But I will not do everything you say! I join!" and now Wakii is in the crew. "Have you seen this girl? Her name is Nami. She is in the "Straw Hat Crew" and is a copycat of me! I was the only that liked Berry, I was the one with red hair, I was the one in a crew of Idiots..." and Sorji says: "Our name is Umb Diidots." and Wakii: "Oh no."They see the next island, it seems to be pretty big. Sorji: "I will try to get a real ship!", Keno: "I will get some bounty!" and Wakii: "Clothes!". Sorji apologizes. Major Events *Sorji and Keno defeat their first enemies. *The same create the Umb Diidots Crew. Humans *Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) *Keno (セノ Se no) *Little boy *4 weird pirates *Grandma Places *South Blue *Idaina (イダニア Idania) Animals Trivia *The name Wakii comes from 私は理解していない '' W'atashi w'a ri'k'''ai sh'i'te ina'i''''' Errors *In one scene the grandmother is a young father, don't ask why. Category:Stories Category:One Piece Hunters Episode